brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Day of the Great Devourer
Day of The Great Devourer is the thirteenth and final episode of the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot Pythor P. Chumsworth and Sensei Wu have just been the appetizer of The Great Devourer's mighty buffet after it has finally been released. The ninja are forced to run with the giant reptile on their heels. The ninja flee to the Destiny's Bounty and are forced to leave their home behind after the Great Devourer caught it. Left with nothing but their weapons (and the Samurai Mech) the ninja head to the junkyard owned by Jay's parents. While Jay's parents weren't there, the ninjas used the junk and the Tornado of Creation to make the Ultra Sonic Raider. The Devourer (probably attracted to the large amount of things it could eat) appears and gets into a huge fight with the Sonic Raider, destroying it. Zane is caught in the attack and has the left side of his "skin" messed up, leaving part of his "nindroid" face showing. The giant monster scurries to Ninjago City, the capital of Ninjago. The Great Devourer goes through the forest where the Fangpyre tomb is located in his path to the city. The Serpentine, who are all gathered at the Fangpyre tomb, jump into the tomb to avoid being squashed and they shut the lid, trapping them in the tomb. The ninja protect the citizens and people celebrating some kind of anti-snake holiday (Including Lou, Ed Walker and Edna Walker). The four-headed dragon saves the ninja after they almost get eaten. The dragon and the snake fight, but the snake wins once again. Lord Garmadon shows up and asks for the four golden weapons. The seven (Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Lloyd Garmadon and Lord Garmadon) formulate a plan. The ninja take turns "running from it," using its large size against it. Going according to plan, the Devourer ends up stuck with its tail in it's mouth. Garmadon jumps off of a skyscraper with the four weapons and destroy The Great Devourer for good. Though Pythor, Garmadon and the Four Golden Weapons are nowhere to be found, the ninjas find Sensei Wu, still alive. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Constrictai Soldier - Kirby Morrow *Edna - Jillian Michaels *Fangpyre Soldier - Brent Miller *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *News Reporter - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Old Woman - Mark Oliver *Postman - Michael Adamthwaite *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Subway Controller #1 - Vincent Tong *Subway Controller #2 - Michael Adamthwaite *Venomari Soldier - Vincent Tong *Zane - Brent Miller Notes *This episode features the final appearance of the Great Devourer, while introducing the Ultra Dragon and the Ultra Sonic Raider. *Jay makes a reference to the movie Jurassic Park by saying the phrase: "Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear." *When Nya responds to Zane with "Never tell me the odds," it is a reference to Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. *The pose The Great Devourer is destroyed in, with its tail in its mouth, is a reference to an Ouroboros, meaning "Serpent eating its own tail." It's also a reference to the city and Lloyd's ZX symbol. *This marks the last time one of the original four Ninja (in this case, Jay) uses their True Potential. *This marks Pythor's last appearance until "Blackout," albeit disguised. *This marks the last time the Golden Weapons were in the possessions of the Ninja. Errors *When Skalidor talks at the end of the episode, he has the voice of Acidicus. *During several scenes featuring The Royal Blacksmiths, Lou has the exact appearance of one of his quartet. *When Jay said "How's this for reverse?" he said it in Cole's voice. *When Skalidor asked if he heard cheering, he asked it in Acidicus's voice. Gallery MoS13Background.png MoS13Battle.png MoS13Bite.png MoS13BiteBounty.png MoS13Blueprint.png MoS13Calc.png MoS13Car.png MoS13Cole.png MoS13Comfort.png MoS13Crashcourse.png MoS13DarkDay.png MoS13DevourCity.png MoS13Doom.png MoS13Dragon.png MoS13Ed.png MoS13End.png MoS13Fire.png MoS13Forest.png MoS13GarmGift.png MoS13GD1.png MoS13Generals.png MoS13Ghost.png MoS13Go.png MoS13GooCity.png MoS13HappyPeople.png MoS13Heavenly.png MoS13Holo.png MoS13Jamana.png MoS13Jay.png MoS13Jump.png MoS13Junk.png MoS13Metro.png MoS13Mistake.png MoS13Mouth.png MoS13News.png MoS13Ninja.png MoS13Ouro.png MoS13Post.png MoS13Prepare.png MoS13Purple.png MoS13Raider.png MoS13Rally.png MoS13Ready.png MoS13Robot.png MoS13Royal.png MoS13Salt.png MoS13Scan.png MoS13Skulkin.png MoS13Souls.png MoS13Souls1.png MoS13Station.png MoS13Steer.png MoS13Street.png MoS13Team.png MoS13Teapot.png MoS13Tornado.png MoS13TP.png MoS13Trapped.png MoS13Vehicles.png MoS13WuNya.png MoS13Zap.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 media